This invention relates to improved pistol grips, to be connected to the handle of a pistol for improving the effectiveness and comfort with which a user can hold the gun.
In two prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,084 and 3,815,270, there have been shown pistol grips consisting of elastomeric material, such as rubber, carried about the handle of a pistol, and containing apertured reinforcing plates embedded within the elastomeric material. In the latter of these patents, Number 3,815,270, the grip structure includes a unitary body of elastomeric material forming two side portions or panels of the grip to be received at opposite sides of the pistol handle, and an intermediate portion of the body extending between and interconnecting the two side portions and adapted to extend across the front of the pistol handle in use. The prior art also includes a commercial embodiment of the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,270 in which there has been provided, along with the unitary U-shaped structure shown in the patent for covering the sides and front of the gun handle, an additional separately formed rubber piece taking the form of a cross strap adapted to extend across the back side of the gun handle for presenting an elastomeric gripping surface at that location. In this prior art commerical embodiment, the rubber cross strap has edges which extend forwardly at the opposite sides of the gun handle, to be received between the gun handle and edge portions of the side panels of the main U-shaped part. These portions of the cross strap which are received between the side panels and the gun handle have lugs at their inner sides projecting into recesses formed in the side of the gun handle, to hold the cross piece in position.